What he deserves
by KathAdrian
Summary: You're seriously going to bid on Snape ?   the redhead asked in disbelief.   It's payback time.   Severus gets what he deserves. SSHG story. R&R please. I'm not english-speaking   it's only fair that I should warn you  .


**Hello everyone.**

**Again, I feel like I should warn you : _I'm not english-speaking_, I'm french and I merely use english as a pastime. **

**This is the second One Shot I wrote in english, but this time I didn't ask anyone to correct it for me. So if you find any error ( and you probably will ), I apologize for it. If there are sentences that don't make any sense, please tell me so, I won't be upset, I'm just trying to improve ( and entertain, hopefully ).**

**So, about this fiction. I read a few Auction stories and I loved the idea, so I decided to write my own ( on my favourite pairing, obviously ). I hope you enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the audience, wondering if he had ever seen such a success. Every single member of his staff had told him that this Bachelor Auction was a bad idea, well, he had proven them wrong. He glanced at Minerva, a twinkle in his eyes and smiled at the glare she was shooting him. Ta-ta-ta. This Auction was a wonderful idea, one of his best, if he said so himself…

The only thing that still disturbed him was Severus' reaction when he'd heard the news. He hadn't dropped dead. He hadn't shouted. He hadn't insulted anyone or tried to hex him into oblivion. Weird. But as unexpected as it was, it was a welcome change for the Headmaster. At first, he thought Severus had found a loophole in his plan and would try to get himself out of the Auction. But he hadn't. Albus stared at the Potions Master and only received a smirk that confused him even more. Since he couldn't possibly see any way for Severus to run away from the Great Hall unnoticed, he let the matter drop and smiled warmly at the crowd.

Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall and immediately spotted the person she was looking for. Ginny. She took the seat next to her and pretended to listen to the Harry-stories she had to tell. She heard more of his life through Ginny's lips than from his own. She shifted in her seat to take a look at the Bachelors behind the Headmaster and tried not to smirk. He was here. Good.

"And that's how we got the couch, you know the one you saw with me last time ?" Ginny babbled on.

"Really ?" absent-mindedly answered Hermione, trying her best not to yawn.

"Yes ! And then we saw this really creepy guy in Diagon Alley, I swear he had this weird beard and… "

Hermione stopped listening. She even stopped pretending to care for her mind was entirely focused on something else. Someone else. Severus Snape kept staring at her, looking down on her like he had done throughout her entire time at Hogwarts. As a student that is. Thank Merlin for that, he couldn't do it anymore now that she taught here too.

He knew she was up to something.

She gave him a cheeky smile before turning her attention to the other men on the stage. Dumbledore had put Severus, Sirius, Harry and Remus right next to each others. Was he mental ? Of course, she knew he was a bit of an eccentric, but this was pure madness. She noticed Ron arguing with Draco, probably over which one of them would make the highest bid of the night. She was trying not to sigh in frustration when she heard Ginny say :

"So, are you going to bid on anyone ?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." she answered with a wicked grin.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, surprised at her friend's reaction but intrigued as to who she was going to bid on.

"Who ? Who ? Who ?" she asked, almost jumping out of her chair.

_That's ironic. She looks just like me when I was trying to answer a teacher's question…_

"Snape." Hermione calmly answered. "It's payback time." she added with a smirk.

"You're seriously going to bid on Snape ?" the redhead asked in disbelief.

"I just want to get back at him for everything he put us through while we were his students. He's going to get what he deserves."

And Ginny had no idea how much Hermione meant her last sentence. She smirked and winked at her friend.

"Look at you, Mione. Plotting like a Slytherin. Are you sure the sorting hat made the right choice in your first year ?"

"Maybe not." Hermione answered playfully. "You're not the first one to notice, you know." she giggled. "What about you ? Are you going to bid on Harry ?"

"Oh no, I don't see the point. He's the-boy-who-lived after all, it's a lost cause. I just hope he comes back after his date." Ginny nervously laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry loves you. And you can always hex the winning witch."

Ginny seemed to relax at this idea and Hermione prayed Merlin she wouldn't have a dead woman on her conscious. « Do you mind if I bid with you ? Add my money to yours, and Snape will be at our mercy tonight. »

"Oh. I'm sorry Ginny, I'd rather do that alone." Hermione apologized. "I've waited for an opportunity like this for years. I won't share."

Hermione thought about how she'd planned to punish her former potions teacher and grinned. She certainly didn't want Ginny involved in that.

"All right. So… did you see Ron ?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile.

Hermione knew where this was going and she didn't like it, not one bit. She quietly nodded and looked away, hoping her friend would drop the subject. Of course, she did no such thing.

"Come on Hermione ! He loves you, you know that, don't you ? He really wants you to bid on him tonight." the redhead pleaded.

Hermione shot an exhausted look at her best friend and sighed. « We've been over and over this, Ginny. We are not getting back together. Even if I was… » Hermione abruptly stopped talking, afraid she might have said a bit too much.

Ginny frowned and was about to press the matter when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Hermione could feel Ginny staring at her throughout the entire speech but she kept her eyes locked on the Headmaster. She really didn't want to explain what she meant. There were truths best left unspoken; and this was one of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first Bachelor : Harry Potter. Of course he doesn't need to be introduced as I am sure you all know who he is. Let's start at 100 galleons, shall we ?" Albus announced in the microphone.

Ginny kept glaring at any woman trying to bid for Harry, but there were just too many of them. At last a woman silenced the others with a 800-galleon-bid. Her opponent burst out crying and left the Great Hall. Relieved that the bids were over, Harry climbed down the stage and walked towards the woman who had paid so much for him. He quickly winked at Ginny and Hermione felt her friend relax and sit back in her chair.

Remus went for 300 galleons, Sirius for 400 and soon, Ron's turn came up.

"Ladies, our next Bachelor ! Ronald Weasley. Ronald loves Quidditch, he enjoys a good home-cooked meal and playing chess. Let's start the bid at 100 galleons !"

Ron looked expectantly at the crowd, convinced that he could easily beat Remus' number. He glanced at Hermione and smiled. He sincerely hoped she would bid for him but lose. This way, she would get jealous and realize they were meant to be together. Unfortunately for Ron, no such thing happened.

The room instantly fell silent. Women in the crowd started looking at each other as if to say : "No thanks, you can have him". Albus looked slightly embarrassed; he really hadn't expected anything like this to happen. Ron's face turned red from both shame and anger. Why wasn't Hermione bidding on him ? And why wasn't anybody else ? For God's sake, he was hot, smart, nice and he knew how to please women. This was ridiculous !

If Hermione had heard what was running through his head, she would have begged to differ. Ron was exactly the kind of man you wanted as a friend, not as a husband. She felt a pang of guilt for not helping him out, but she had a plan, and she planned to see it through. She looked at Severus and stifled a laugh when she saw him smirk. The bastard was no doubt trying his best not to burst out laughing, and Hermione was surprised to see she felt like giggling herself.

"50 galleons, anyone ?" Dumbledore asked, obviously uncomfortable now.

Ginny shot a look at Hermione but the witch firmly shook her head no. She wouldn't bid for Ron. She didn't want to date Ron for free, let alone pay for it. Ginny sighed and got up.

"50 galleons." she said in a bored voice.

Albus let out the breath he'd been holding and looked at the crowd. Apparently, everybody felt as relieved as he did.

"Once, twice… sold !"

Ron got off the stage, blaming every God he knew for what had just happened. He glared at Hermione before taking his seat on the other side of his sister. Hermione did her best to ignore the glares she received from the two Weasleys next to her while trying not to stare at Snape. When his turn was up, Hermione stiffened slightly in her seat and joined her hands on her laps.

"Ladies, our final Bachelor : Severus Snape ! Severus enjoys long walks, brewing potions and reading by the fire. Discover the passionate man behind the legend, and who knows, he might even write the lucky woman a song." he ignored Severus who was choking next to him and went on. He winked to the crowd and whispered in the microphone. "I swear, he's very good at it."

A few women in the crowd giggled and Hermione cursed Albus for trying to sell Sev- Snape. He made her task so much harder, the old coot ! She pinched her nose when she realized she sounded just like Snape. This was not going to be as easy as she thought it'd be.

Severus only stopped coughing when the bid began. He wondered what would be worse : having someone bid for him, or having no one. Weasley's experience had been mortifying. For him that is, for the rest of the audience, it'd been entertaining as hell ! He shot a look at Sirius and felt the need to top his number. Tonight was going to suck, whatever happened, he could at least keep part of his dignity intact.

"200 galleons !" a woman in the back shouted.

"300 !" answered back another.

These two were soon joined by Sybill Trelawney and a few of his former students. Severus began to feel dizzy, what was going on here ? Why were they bidding on him ? He looked at Granger and frowned when he saw her sitting completely still. He had been sure she would do something stupid, and he didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

By the time the bids were up to 1500 galleons, Severus thought he was going to pass out. He prayed Merlin someone would have mercy on him and kill him on the spot. Nobody showed such kindness and the auction went on. The bidders seemed to give up when Trelawney shouted :

"2000 galleons !"

Severus' face grew paler as the smile on Sybill's grew wider. No, no, no ! This wasn't happening. He felt like a criminal waiting for his trial to end. And in this case, he knew Trelawney meant death penalty. Albus turned to Severus and gave him one of his damn smiles before shouting in the microphone :

"Going once… going twice…"

"2500 galleons !" a new voice shouted.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see Hermione Granger, proudly standing up. Though every witch and wizard present was staring at her, the only look that caused her to shiver was Snape's.

"Well, Professor Granger for 2500 galleons. Going once… going twice… Sold !" Albus finally stated. "The Auction is now concluded, good evening to you all."

Ron was about to shout at Hermione but Ginny grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. She didn't know why Hermione would pay so much just to get her revenge, but she didn't want her brother to make a scene. Hermione vaguely heard him call her a selfish bitch but she chose to ignore it. She had better things to do just now.

"Professor Granger." Severus drawled in her ear.

"Good evening Professor Snape." she answered, turning back to smile at him. This time it wasn't a smirk, it was a sincere, loving smile. She looked around to make sure nobody could hear them before whispering, "You should have seen Ronald's face the moment I made the bid for you."

"Oh I wouldn't have missed it for the world, dear. I may have been on the edge of passing out, but I think he was even paler than me." he smirked. "Shall we ?" Severus asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

He led them through the castle to his dungeons. Once the door was closed, he wasted no time in devouring her mouth, gently stroking her cheeks with his hands. Hermione moved closer to him, pressing her breasts into his chest, moaning at the contact. This sound alone was enough for Severus to lose all self-control. He roughly pinned her against his bedroom door, caressing her thighs.

He felt her shiver under his touch and pressed his growing erection against her abdomen. Hermione ran her fingers through Severus' hair while her tongue ferociously battled with his. He finally broke the kiss, leaving them both panting heavily. He didn't bother trying to catch his breath before going for her neck, he found that spot that made Hermione lose all common sense and began to suck on it. He knew her body well, after all, he'd had a lot of practice.

"Did you know that Weasley thought you were going to bid for him ?" Severus whispered in her ear in his slow, sexy voice.

"Y-Yes… " Hermione stuttered.

"Why didn't you take pity on him then ?" Severus asked before sucking on her neck again, wanting to ensure she'd have a respectable hickey in the morning.

"B-Because… Oh god… " she moaned. "'Cause I wanted to bid for you… I don't want him…"

Severus smirked at how hard it was for her to talk. He ran his hand up her thigh, stroking her core through the fabric, making her moan once more.

"Who do you want, Hermione ?" he seductively whispered in her ear, ripping her panties off and beginning to rub her clit.

"Oh Merlin !" she cried out. "I-I want you, Severus ! I want you, now, please !"

"As you wish, love." Severus drawled.

He quickly grabbed his wand and vanished their clothes. Pulling her up, he captured her mouth in a fiery kiss and entered her. Gods, she felt so tight around him. And she was so wet. For him. He still couldn't believe he was the one to have that effect on her… She was wonderful. He started thrusting into her, making her back hit the door with every push. Then again, Hermione didn't seem to mind in the least, she met him thrust for thrust, urging him to go faster, harder. Merlin she loved this feeling of giving in, of being his…

"Yesss… Sev, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… now !" the witch cried out, one last thrust sending her over the edge.

Her orgasm was enough to trigger his own climax and he came inside her in a low groan of ecstasy. He felt his legs go weak and slowly let Hermione slip down against the door as he fell to his knees. Severus placed one hand on her cheek, resting his forehead against hers, he whispered :

"Merlin, you're perfect Hermione…"

"You too, Severus." she answered in a low voice. She felt her eyes get watery but refused to cry, so she kissed him again, wanting nothing more than to feel a little bit of him on her, in her… She finally pulled away and smiled. "You know, I don't want you to take part in another Bachelor Auction. I'll kill Albus if that's what it takes, but _I don't share_."

"Good. I don't share either." Severus answered, pulling Hermione to him, burying his nose in her hair. For the first time in a long time, he felt he was exactly where he wanted to be. He sighed and fell asleep in Hermione's arms.

* * *

**That's it ! I really hope you liked it, I'm not sure about the last scene though. It's complicated enough to write a sex scene in french, so imagine in a language that is not your own.**

**Still, I hope it was alright.**

**Some of you asked me if I was going to write a Sequel to "Truth will out" but I gotta say, I'm not sure I could write more than a One Shot. I have ideas but I fear I couldn't write an entire story in english ( not properly anyway ). But who knows, maybe I'll try one day ^^**

**I really don't have anything more to say, _please review_, even if it's just to tell me how bad my english was. It's always nice to know people are reading !**


End file.
